Non-volatile memory storage systems are a type of memory commonly used in computer systems. Non-volatile memory such as solid state drives and hard drives provide particular benefits including, for example, the ability to store data with high data access and throughput rates. However, non-volatile memory (NVM) may develop or include defective memory cells unable to store information properly leading to errors. Non-volatile memory (NVM) may also generate errors due to noise or interference between cells. Traditional methods of correcting for these errors, however, utilize complex encoding schemes and may negatively impact the lifespan and performance of the memory.